might_magic_elemental_guardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Summoning
Summoning involves calling forth a monster from the Summonhenge building. It is one of the ways that players can obtain monsters in Summoners War. Summoning monsters usually involves a cost of some sort, such as by spending Crystals to summon directly, or by using a special scroll. All summons cost Mana Stones. Depending on the summon, higher star grade summons cost more mana than lower star grade summoning objects. (ex: Unknown Scroll costs 300 mana and Mystical Scroll costs 10000 mana) Scroll Summoning There are a variety of scrolls available in Summoners War, which can summon monsters of both the common and rarest variety. The following is a list of scrolls available in the game. *Unknown Scroll *Mystical Scroll *Water Scroll *Fire Scroll *Wind Scroll *Scroll of Light & Darkness *Legendary Scroll *Transcendence Scroll Mystical Summoning Mystical summoning is nearly identical to using a Mystical Scroll to summon, with pool of monsters available and the summoning odds being completely identical. The only difference is the cost of summoning, as Mystical Summoning requires the payment of 75 Crystals instead of the 10,000 Mana Stones used for Mystical Scrolls. While the crystal to summon ratio is basically the same as buying Mystical Scrolls from the shop through the Summoner Pack and Premium Pack, both packs also contain Angelmon as bonus items in addition to the scrolls, making the packs a better value than Mystical Summoning using crystals. Social Summoning Social summoning is nearly identical to using an Unknown Scroll to summon, with the pool of monsters available and the summoning odds being completely identical. Unlike Unknown Scrolls, Social Summons involves using Social Points, with summon costing 100 Social Points. Exclusive Summoning Exclusive Summoning uses Summoning Stones to summon, with each summon costing 50 Stones. Unlike other forms of summoning, Exclusive Summons draw from their own pool of monsters, with the summoning pool resetting on a weekly basis. Similar to using scrolls (outside of Unknown Scrolls) 3 star to 5 star monsters are available, excluding Light and Dark monsters. Summoning Pieces Summoning Pieces are special monster pieces which, when obtained in enough numbers, can summon a specific monster at only an additional cost of 1000 Mana Stones. They can be found in the following areas: * Secret Dungeons * Hall of Heroes * Guild Shop * Guild Magic Shop The exact amount of pieces needed to summon a monster varies depending on monster grade: *For a 1-Star monster, 10 summoning pieces are required. (Only available during special events) *For a 2-Star monster, 20 summoning pieces are required. (Secret Dungeons) *For a 3-Star monster, 40 summoning pieces are required. (Secret Dungeons, Guild Shop) *For a 4-Star monster, 50 summoning pieces are required. (Hall of Heroes) *For a 5-Star monster, 100 summoning pieces are required. (Ifrit pieces) Almighty Summoning Pieces You can buy Almighty Summoning Pieces from the Guild Shop at any time, and use them to substitute for any other summoning pieces (4-star or below). This is especially useful for getting more monsters out of short duration special events, like Hall of Heroes. Scroll Pieces Scroll Pieces work similarly to monster pieces, except that they function identically to a regular scroll when enough is gathered. The amount of pieces needed to perform a summon depends on the scroll piece itself. There are two scroll pieces available: *Light & Dark Summoning Piece **Works the same as a Scroll of Light & Darkness. 50 pieces needed. *Legendary Summoning Piece **Works the same as a Legendary Scroll. 100 pieces needed. They can be found in the following areas: * Daily Check-In * Magic Shop * World Boss - Random Chance depending on the grade of the trophy box. * Siege Battles - Random Chance depending on the grade of the trophy box.